The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing and more particularly to backing up data.
Organizations back up to public and/or private cloud storage (“cloud back up”) to reduce information technology (“IT”) costs. With cloud back up, an organization can scale more easily since an IT department of an organization can avoid the cost, in both time and money, of expanding their storage infrastructure. For a cloud back up, the organizations' data is typically deduplicated and compressed before being stored into public or private cloud storage.